Life is beautiful
by BecBoc
Summary: Miley and Liam engagement. MIAM. Niley friendship...kind of
1. Miley

Life is beautiful

"I love you,"

"I love you too."

His lips pressed against the side of my head as I welcomed the Wednesday morning knowing that someone adored me. I smiled at the concept, that he loved me, that I was his, and he was mine forever. Liam's lips moved from my head as my fiance slipped from our warm cosy bed, fiance, wow I'd never get used to saying that...

"You're doing it again," Liam noted.

I turned staring up at the man who held my heart so tightly in his grasp.

"What?"

"Smiling like an idiot,"

I sat up stretching my arms above my head as he smirked, "How can I not smile? This has been the best week of my life."

"Mine too,"

Liam leaned back onto the bed and shook his head thinking about it, "Actually no, this week hasn't been the best of my life." I stared at my everything confused as he crawled over pushing me effortlessly back down against the pillow, Liam's body leaned over mine hovering, "It's not the best week, because since I met you it's been the best three years of my life. I can't even imagine what I'd be without you,"

I could have died right then and gone to heaven, but instead my smile tripled as I leaned up pulling Liam into a kiss.

His lips melted against mine and I just felt like for once everything was in perfect harmony. I knew it wouldn't stay like this, not forever anyway, but for now nothing could take away this feeling. I wrapped my hands around his neck deepening the kiss while his shirtless torso pressed up against mine, making me squirm at the idea I would get to wake up next to this every morning for the rest of our life together. Liam broke the kiss only to quickly kiss me delicately back, the smell of his skin intoxicated my system sending everything into overdrive. It had been just the same since he'd proposed, I hadn't even looked at the ring, I didn't care about it! All I'd seen was Liam on one knee and he was all I'd ever wanted. To be happy, for _my life to beautiful_ and now I had that. I had my happily ever after...

The phone ringing broke our kiss as Liam sighed looking at me with sweet smile,

"You know what the means,"

"What?" I asked playing dumb

He kissed my nose as I let out a small giggle, "It means..." Liam stated grabbing my left hand as I watched him kiss the ring he'd put on my finger last week, "That this isn't a secret anymore, I'm sure that's the first surprised congratulation call of 's the day Miley. The world knows that we're engaged."

I felt my smile drop as he's face replicated mine, "You're scared aren't you?"

"Are you?"

He nodded, "I am,"

"Me too."

"I'm scared of what they'll say,"

"I'm scared of what they'll think of us," I whispered looking at him,

Liam squeezed my hand and looked at me, "Remember don't think, just do. I proposed because I love you Miley, and I don't need anyone's permission to do that! Except you dad of course, but I asked him let's make that clear." I laughed and Liam kissed my lips again, "We don't need the world's permission, do they know us? No! Should they judge us? No! Do we care what those teenager girls think of us-"

"No." I responded,

He nodded, "Exactly, and as long as each other we'll be-"

"Happy." I finished,

"Yes we will!"

I moved my hand through his hair trailing it down Liam's rough face, "If only you knew how happy you make me, I wish you could see that. How you've made me complete,"

"I don't need to see it Miles, I feel it too."

"I love you so much,"

"I love you too Miley."

His lips reconnected with mine as my phone started obnoxiously ringing, totally destroying the mood.

I pulled away pushing myself up with Liam following my lead moving off my body, "I have to go baby, meeting." Liam announced as I nodded reaching out for my phone, "I'll be home before lunch and I plan on taking my gorgeous fiancé out to wherever in the world she wants to go, preferably in Los Angeles though."

I smiled and nodded at him, "It's a date,"

"Okay,"

He kissed me again and climbed off my bed as I stared at my now silent phone.

"Who called?"

I stared at the screen and shrugged,_ Unknown_

"Unkown caller," I responded, "Maybe they'll leave a message."

Liam nodded pulling on his shirt as I watched his body in awe, "You're going to have fun today, you wait this is only the beginning. It's what..." Liam leaned over staring at the clock, "It's six now, ten at night back home in Australia which means all my extended family will know, and now you'll have your crazy friends start calling when they hear Ryan Seacrest babble on about us on the radio."

I groaned falling back onto the bed, "I'm going to be on the phone all day!"

Liam laughed, "Don't groan, you love the attention."

"You're right," I smirked laughing, "I do, and I love you."

"I love you too."

My phone started ringing again as I gazed at it,_ Unknown_

I pressed accept as I watched Liam tugging on his jeans looking sexy as hell,

"Hello,"

I frowned at the silence looking at the screen, I'd definitely answered.

"Hello? Anyone there? Hello?"

Liam frowned looking at me, "Who is it?"

"I don't know," I responded confused, "Hello is anyone there?"

"Just hang up,"

I agreed to Liam's suggestion and pressed end, looking back to him shrugging, "I might need to change my number again, it's probably Jennifer Lawrence calling angry at me for stealing you away from her." I joked referring to the frequent publicity to which Liam rolled his eyes at, "It's most likely a fan, or someone who is so mad at me that they can't even find the words to explain our engagement,"

"No one is going to be mad Miley, shocked yes, but not mad."

Liam glanced at the look and pulled on his shoes, "I gotta run, I'll see you at lunch be here okay?"

"Where else would I be?"

He kissed my lips hastily but I still got to taste his sweetness before Liam rushed out the door,

I fell back onto the bed glowing as I spread my arms ad legs out grinning like a complete idiot. Liam had made me happier then I'd ever felt, this just didn't even feel possible, I felt like I was going to combust. For a while I just laid like that staring up at the roof listening to the phone ringing down the hallway, but I didn't answer, I just wanted to dwell on this feeling before I got hurt. Even though Liam told me not to care, we both did, and in our own separate ways we'd fight the harsh words everyone would say about us. I could already see it now...

_We were too young! She must be pregnant, how could they be so stupid? It won't last, he'll cheat for sure._

Maybe we were too young, but right now age didn't matter and I wished I could explain that.

I let the phone ring another ten times before I finally reassured myself that this was right, I didn't feel guilt or concern about Liam it was everyone else I was thinking about and I shouldn't be considering them. Because this was about me, about _us, _not them.

I climbed out of bed as I walked over to my counter filled with jewelry and perfume along with a mirror behind it.

I stared at my reflection and I saw the little girl I'd been, the teenager everyone loved, the teenager everyone hated and now the young women who was taking a risk at being in love. I smiled as I leaned forward opening my jewelry box only to see a shine, I smiled looking at the ring on my left hand. It was so gorgeous...

My eyes turned away as I froze looking at the one silver token that caught my attention,

I put my hand into the box and retreated the flat piece of metal pulling it so the chain followed.

_The dog tag..._

I moved it to my chest and closed my eyes letting out a sigh. I missed Nick. I still missed him, but I'd fallen in love again. Yet he'd always have a piece of me that Liam would never be able to claim. I tried to not love Nick, but it was only when I realized I never would stop loving him that I fell for Liam. I let my love for Nick slowly fade as Liam took control each day, and now it was only the smallest of fragment that tied my heart to Nick's but that would never disappear, I knew that, Liam knew that and I'm sure Nick did too.

I wonder what he'd think of our engagement, of me...

My phone started ringing again as I quickly turned and rushed over grabbing it

_Unknown_

"Hello?"

I huffed at the silence, "Seriously? This isn't funny, just say something for gods sake! Or stop calling."

I listened to the deathly quiet as I flicked the dog tag in my hand as I froze,

"Nick?" I questioned,

"Nick is that you?"

I waited for a second, before deciding to hang up. I moved the phone only to hear a voice...

"You're marrying him?"

I closed my eyes dropping the dog tag, oh god, it was him.

"I am."

There was silence for a moment as I heard him suck in a breath, "Are you sure you're making the right decision?"

"Yes," I said without hesitation, "Yes I'm sure, I'm happy Nick. I love him."

"Do you? Do you really love him like you loved me?"

I frowned at his voice, at the feeling he made me feel, as I shook my head. Why had had he called? To scrutinize me for my bad judgement? I suddenly regretted answering the phone, but I couldn't hang up, because it was Nick and like I said he'd always hold something over be that I couldn't just deny.

"I love him Nick, more then I loved you." I whispered honestly,

He fell silent again as I could feel the pain seeping through the phone,

"Okay, that's all I needed to hear, he better look after you Mi."

"He will Nick,"

I heard him move the phone as Nick went to hang up,

"Nick wait-"

The line went dead as I closed my eyes dropping my hand,

"I'll always love you too." I whispered to no one,

I picked up the dog tag and stared at it, then slowly I put it back in the box. As long as I had that piece of him, I would always remember that he was the first boy I loved, the first boy who meant everything to me. Now I had a man, I had Liam and he was everything I wanted. I loved him and I could see a future with him that I'd never seen with Nick.

My phone buzzed as I raised it staring at the text message

_Unknown:_

As long as your happy, I'm happy. I hope your life is beautiful Miley.

* * *

**A/N: **WTF just happened? I'm shocked, I'm sure you're all shocked. I was so mad at them, and then I was like okay I don't know them I need to calm down haha. But honestly I was like I'm writing a one shot to show my anger and then as I was writing I realised, if she's happy then I'm happy and we shouldn't judge even though I kind of am. I wish Liam and Miley luck and I suppose that's all we can do...Apologies for the crappiness, it's late here!

On a side note thinking about making another chapter with Nick's emotions to the engagement, yes/no/ maybe?


	2. Nick

Life is beautiful

Have you ever had that feeling that something was wrong, but you just can't put your finger on it?

Yeah well I'd had that feeling all week, just this little flutter inside me that I was missing something. I just couldn't work out what that _something_ was. I'd been losing sleep over it, I'd barely been able to eat or think all because of this strange and foreign feeling. I hadn't had it before, so why now? Why all of a sudden did I feel like something was terribly wrong in my life, when there was no apparent issue.

"You're up early," Joe noted yawning,

I looked at him but didn't respond, I'd been up all night and I wasn't in the mood to talk.

"We're hitting the studio early yeah?"

"Yep, that's the plan."

"You okay?" Joe asked grabbing the cereal, "You seem-"

"Distant."

I turned gazing at my eldest brother who had welcomed himself into the apartment without knocking,

"Good morning," He added chirpily. "So what's the issue?"

"Nothing,"

"Nick come on, is this about Delta? About what's she's saying?"

"No," I responded bluntly, "No it's not."

"Then what's the problem?"

Kevin placed a bag on the table, as Joe's eye widened greedily opening it and pulling out a bagel. I looked at the counter top leaning on it slightly, how could I explain to them when not even I understood? Was it depression? No I'd never been depressed, but this was like a looming sadness, something hanging over me that I just couldn't work out.

"Nick? Anyone home?" Kevin asked frowning at me,

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just feeling a bit weird at the moment."

"Do you want the day off, you've been working so hard with Broadway and the band, you do know you can take a break!" Kevin stated seriously as I watched Joe devour the bagel grabbing another one, "No one expects you to just move onto the next job without a few months off, we can start the studio work, just the two of us."

"I'm fine Kev, seriously, I'm just being crazy." I responded,

"Okay then, just let us know if-"

Kevin's phone started ringing saving me from having to explain myself. I leaned over grabbing a bagel knowing for image sake I had to eat or my brother's would worry, well Kevin would anyway. Kevin answered the phone and pressed it to his ear as Joe walked away heading over to the T.V bagel in hand,

"Hey Dani," Kevin stated a smile coming to his face,

I instantly felt sick as I thought back to Delta, god why couldn't I stay in love?

"SHE WHAT?"

Kevin's loud voice almost caused me to topple off the chair as I glared at him annoyed. His face however rapidly changed my emotions as my eldest brother stared at me filled with complete horror, while I instantly panicked, what had happened?

"Kevin-"

"Are you sure, it's not just a- Holy shit."

I stared at Kevin waiting for an explanation as I heard Joe start gagging on his bagel. I spun around just to catch a piece of bagel fly out of his mouth and hit the table. His head spun and he stared at me furiously,

"Is this why you're mopping?"

Joe's eyes pinpointed on mine and I frowned, "What? What happened?" I asked,

"How could you not stop this Nick, she's 19! Why didn't you tell her-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

I looked back to Kevin whose mouth formed an 'O' shape for a moment then he sighed,

"Dani I'll call you back, Nick doesn't appear to know." Without a second of hesitation he hung up and looked at me, "Nick look don't be mad, but-"

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

I spun staring back to Joe who just looked completely shocked, as my eyes caught the screen.

_Miley & Liam engaged _

"Nick are you okay?"

"Nick?"

"Nick?"

"Nick it's gonna be okay,"

And for that split second it's like the jigsaw slid together, the feeling of dread I'd had it made sense, all of it made sense, yet now the jigsaw was complete still one huge piece was missing. I stared at this praying to God that it was a rumor, but I knew it wasn't, yet I didn't want to face the truth. The idea that there would never be an _us_ again scared me more then should have.

"Nick it's not like they've said I do, I'm sure it will-"

I didn't want for Joe to finish as I stood up in complete shock, how could she do this?

She was 19!

I quickly moved away as Kevin tried to stop me, but I dodged him and his moving lips uttering reassuring phrases. But how could they possibly begin to think this was okay? Nothing about this was okay, because this meant the end. End of so much that no one understand, and I didn't want this to finish, I didn't want her to marry him because I was better for her, I'd always been the best for Miley. I just wish she could see that...

I made it to my room and slammed locking the bedroom door as I grabbed the closest object, a book, and threw it harshly against the wall releasing the built up anger. I stared at the book falling helplessly to the floor, it's pages bent and flying in the air as it hit the ground with a heavy thud. It was broken, just like me,

I don't know why I did it, but I found my phone and called _her _number because I didn't know how to cope with this,

"Nick don't be mad at her-"

"Give me Miley's number Demi," I snapped quickly without any pleasantry's

"Nick just-"

"NO! You give me that number-"

"Nick she loves him!" Demi shouted, "Don't ruin this, don't ruin this for her,"

"Give me her god damn number Demetria,"

"Nick please don't hurt her, not now! Please, she loves him. She deserves to be happy."

I closed my eyes knowing that Demi was right, but I needed to hear Miley's voice I needed to say something.

"Demi I want her number."

"Okay, fine, but please-"

"I won't ruin it." I spat, "Even though she destroyed us."

"She didn't do anything Nick, you destroyed her, never forget that."

Demi rolled off the number as I hung up on her the second I had all the digits. I went to call Miley, to scream at her for being such an idiot and ruining her life, but instead I just crumpled onto my bed hearing Demi's words in my head... _You destroyed her, never forget that._ I listened to my brother's hammering on the door for a while, as I stared at the number in my hands. I was mad, pissed off, horrified, disgusted, but as I sat there I realized there was one emotion standing out

_Fear_

I wasn't fearful of losing Miley, because I already had. I was scared for her. For what the world would say, but mostly because I'd destroyed her and I was fearful that Liam would too. I never wanted her to get hurt, and I had, I'd hurt her so terribly and I didn't want to see Miley go through that pain again. She was too important to me,

So I pressed call and moved the phone to my ear...

Nothing.

"Hey it's Miley, leave a message after the-"

I hung up feeling my breath shaking as I listened to her voice, it sounded happy. I missed her being like that with _me. _Now the only time I saw her smile, was with him and I hated that.

"NICK LET US IN!"

"Nick come on, please just-"

I hit call again as I listened to the phone ring, each tone making me doubt if I should speak to her.

"Hello,"

I just stoped breathing altogether...

Hearing her voice in real time made me freeze, she sounded young, innocent, happy and- I didn't know what to say.

"Hello? Anyone there? Hello?"

"Who is it?"

The anger flared through my skin as I heard his voice in the background, how could he? How could Liam think it was okay to propose to Miley? They were both so young and it just didn't make sense, why the hell would he do this now? And not in five years when they were sure? Liam hadn't even given her a chance, her hadn't give me the chance to win her back.

"I don't know," Miley responded "Hello is anyone there?"

"Just hang up,"

The line went dead as I clenched the phone willing myself not to throw it at the wall,

It wasn't till then that I realized a few tears had fallen, because no matter how hard I tried Miley would always have this affect on me. She made me love her without even trying, and to imagine her with some other man, who wasn't me for the rest of her life...that terrified me, because that was supposed to be me! Not him.

My brother's had given up knocking and resorted to giving me time,

I'd done that with Miley, given her time, hoping she'd come back. She didn't, she never would now...

I wiped my nose hurting all over, if only I'd got to see her again, spent some time with Mi maybe this wouldn't have happened? She'd been the only good relationship I'd had in my life time and as I thought about her, and saw her eyes, I could barely justify her actions. Didn't she care at all? Didn't she love me too?

I hit call again, needing to know the truth, I needed to know if she loved him more then me.

"Hello?"

I opened my mouth but froze once again, what was I supposed to say? She'd surely be mad at me for calling.

"Seriously? This isn't funny, just say something for gods sake! Or stop calling."

I listened to the deathly quiet between us for a moment as Miley's breathing suddenly changed,

"Nick?"

"Nick is that you?"

I bit my tongue terrified, a few more tears stinging my eyes. How did she know? How had she always been able to tell it was me? I wiped my eyes trying to pull my words together as I blurted out the one and only thing I could think of in the split second,

"You're marrying him?"

I instantly regretted it, I sounded mad, because I was but...I couldn't blame her. I could never blame Miley.

"I am." She whispered,

I quickly let the words spill from my lips, "Are you sure you're making the right decision?"

"Yes," She said without a second hesitation, "Yes I'm sure, I'm happy Nick. I love him."

"Do you? Do you really love him like you loved me?"

I'd asked it. I'd asked the question...and her answer would determine everything that was _us._

"I love him Nick, more then I loved you."

The pain seared against me as I blinked holding back the tears, I needed to hear though...

For a second I just burned with hatred, but then I came to the conclusion. If she didn't love me then I shouldn't punish her because I still did, Miley deserved to be happy, just like Demi said.

"Okay," I responded, "That's all I needed to hear, he better look after you Mi."

"He will Nick,"

And that was it...I couldn't do this anymore.

I hung the phone as the sobs took control of my body. She was happy that's all that mattered, but how could I be?

So I did what I knew I had to do...

I lied.

I lied to her, and I lied to myself because I didn't know how else to cope...

_As long as your happy, I'm happy. I hope your life is beautiful Miley._

* * *

**A/N: **Okay Nick's perspective done...I doubt he reacted like this, but I love over dramatizing things. Although I really wish I could have seen his face when he found out. I know these aren't realistic but I still can't help but wonder...anyway thanks for the reviews :D


End file.
